


去他妈的灵魂伴侣

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 灵魂伴侣AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 妈妈说灵魂伴侣是八百万神明赐给人最甜蜜的礼物，然而羽生只想说“去他妈的”。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 22





	去他妈的灵魂伴侣

**Author's Note:**

> *只要一息尚存，就算咕，也会写下去  
> *甜饼复健  
> *Lofter账号和密码被我忘得一干二净，先就AO3见吧  
> *不知道是什么风格，很诡异的风格，谨慎食用  
> *灵魂伴侣AU，手腕上印着对方对自己说的第一句话那个AU  
> *年龄操作，小柚大天，年差3岁  
> *超级魔改，乾坤大挪移后并不存在任何具体时间线，不要代入三次元的一切

0.  
羽生结弦讨厌英语。

羽生结弦喜欢滑冰。

这是他直到很久很久很久以后的某个下雨天，怀抱着一盒草莓慕斯和金博洋狼狈而又快乐地小跑着躲进一家散发着甜软气息的甜品店的屋檐时，都感激不尽的两件事。

1.  
没出口欲期的羽生结弦最喜欢咬的东西是姐姐手腕上的丝带，姐姐不会介意，从带着奶味的小弟弟嘴里抽出那截带子之后，她常常顺势把弟弟抱在腿上，递给他消过毒的橡胶蔬菜小玩具，看他无数次把翠绿色的西蓝花扔在一边，捧着小番茄爱不释手。

妈妈不一会儿就会过来，一本正经地要羽生结弦明白，手腕上被遮盖的东西属于隐私范畴，随意扯下别人的腕带是非常不礼貌的行为。什么都不懂的小羽生结弦就睁大了眼睛看着妈妈。

然后妈妈就笑了，会揉揉他的头发给他一个额头上的亲吻。

2.  
手腕上出现了字迹的那一天，羽生结弦套上护腕的时候发誓，再不会让任何人看到那行英语。

那是用灿烂的金色写成的短句，字体带着些许少年人的拘谨气，字母“y”的尾巴勾起的圈都可可爱爱的。

灵魂伴侣对自己说的第一句话，像无月的夏夜里闪亮的星子一样能勾起多少情窦初开的少年少女对另一半的幻想，它给与羽生结弦的，却是幻灭性的打击。

"Sorry, I really have someone I like."

对不起，我真的有喜欢的人了。

从这一天起，羽生结弦将过往的那些想象都抛诸脑后。

他曾想象过字迹出现在手腕上时心里涌起的期待和温暖，他曾想象过在繁忙的学习和训练任务中分神注意着有谁说出手腕上的话时焦虑与甜蜜并存的感觉，他的另一半可能是男孩或者女孩，他想他真的不是很在意这个，既然他是自己的灵魂伴侣，那自己一定会爱上他或她。

他仔细把冰鞋装进背包里，和家人道别后去冰场找奈奈美老师。他要好好滑冰。

顺便，他决定从现在起讨厌英语。

妈妈曾经告诉他，不是每个人都有灵魂伴侣，所以手腕上的文字本应该是最甜蜜的礼物。

去他妈的甜蜜。去他妈的灵魂伴侣。

3.  
羽生结弦练成人生中第一个3Lz的时候，奈奈美教练惊叫了一声。他很快就发现让老师失态的不是自己突然的成功，而是她在手机屏幕上看到的消息——新闻，短信，视频，什么都随意啦。

他没在意，准备再练几次巩固难度，教练却挥舞着手机叫他停下来：“结弦，你必须来看看这个。你会喜欢的。”

4.  
一直到下训，到妈妈开车接他回家，羽生结弦的眼睛里都闪着兴奋的光。他从抽屉里把平板拖出来点开那个白色小胖鸟，随手一刷铺天盖地都是那一个人的视频，有长有短，角度不同，显然那惊天一跳轰动的何止羽生结弦一个人。

消失了多少年的4Lz重新现世，以一种更加轻盈——电视台转播时实时显示的腾空高度达到70厘米——更加优雅——浮腿打开那一瞬间的从容何止是赏心悦目的程度——更加不可思议——见鬼了那是多有余裕才会在4Lz之后接上3T的——甚至令人匪夷所思——自信到把最高难度的四周跳加上连跳后放在容错率极低几乎是不可挽回的短节目里——的方式。

羽生结弦整个人兴奋起来。如果他可以，我希望我也可以。

抬手刷新就又刷出了他的采访，那选手笑得有些害羞，露出了一只小虎牙，磕磕巴巴地对记者说，"Sorry, I'm not good at English."他右手捏着话筒，抬左手撩了撩刚比完赛还有些汗湿的刘海，而羽生结弦却只注意到那双白净的手腕。

没有文字标记。没有腕带。

他没有命定的灵魂伴侣。

羽生结弦感觉心脏重重一跳，忽然说不出话来。他知道这很荒谬，一见钟情，对一个什么都不了解只知道有着绝妙连跳和可爱笑容的另一个花滑选手，可这就是发生了。

我的灵魂伴侣不要我，他没有灵魂伴侣，我们难道不是天生一对吗！

5.  
电脑上显示着羽生结弦查找——或许说是搜刮更合适——到的一切资料。

他的另一半——好吧虽然是单方面的——暂时单方面的，他补充——叫金博洋。进青年组第一个赛季便将大奖赛总决赛金牌收入囊中，第二个赛季干干脆脆地拿到了世青赛的金牌，领奖台上笑得腼腆。这次是他成年组首秀，带着超高的难度和完成质量，利剑一样劈入了难度趋于停滞的成年男单世界。

他最喜欢的选手是普鲁申科，“他的节目超帅超撩的”；最喜欢的衣服品牌是Supreme，那件玫瑰金外套他穿着它满世界奔走；训练穿lululemon的时候很多，有一件紫色的让自己差点就笑出来；当他看到官网页面上“爱好”一栏赫然写着“收集鞋子”的时候他真的再也忍不住笑意……

羽生结弦觉得自己充满了干劲。

6.  
时间就在比赛与训练与不想写作业于是被妈妈批评后哭着去学习之间流淌，他足周了12岁时就梦想着的3A。

他看了金博洋的每一场比赛，看着他的完成度在伤伤病病间起起伏伏，状态最糟糕的一场比赛上他甚至没有用上任何一个高级四周跳。他最喜欢比大奖赛，进了总决赛他就可以在现场看金博洋比成年组，赛前他不可能去打扰他，可是赛后的晚宴上他又时常缺了点要合照的勇气。

他转了教练组，学会了4S和4T，并努力练习4Lo。他还不敢尝试4Lz。

7.  
羽生结弦拿到大奖赛和世青赛冠军——顺便说，他还破了青年组的记录——之后就准备升组了，彼时的金博洋已经是全满贯的荣耀加身，正渴望新鲜血液陪他一斗到底——倒不是说他对滑冰感到厌倦，天知道他永远都不会厌倦滑冰，可又有哪个真心爱着这项运动的人不希望有年轻人来更好地发展它呢。

休赛季的羽生结弦辛苦训练之余又难掩紧张，要与金博洋做竞争对手的事实总让他心中汹涌澎湃，难以拂去一身的战栗感。那是光，是太阳，是即使耀眼到无法直视却依然让他义无反顾的方向。

他的师兄费尔南德兹眼睛毒得很，观察了几天就开始帮着他搜罗金博洋的消息，多数是照片和他的博客翻译，直到有一天羽生结弦看着他带着一脸坏笑捏着手机让他看一则采访。有贴心的人做了字幕的那种。

“日本的花滑新秀羽生结弦即将升组了，他是全日青和全日锦的冠军，破掉了你留下的青年组成绩纪录，天天（译注：博洋的小名）你对他怎么看？”

“他超赞。我很羡慕他的4S，大家都知道我做不好这个跳，可他跳得就，嗯，怎么说，很从容很好看，又高又远，落冰还轻，真的很好看。而且他的滑行很轻盈，脚下功夫超棒，蹬冰效率也很高，我做不到，而且也特别想做到。诶，他是不是那个说想要做成4A的选手？我觉得他一定没问题。啊，好希望休赛季赶快过去啊，迫不及待想和他比一场，和很多场，也许直到我退役我都会非常喜欢他当我的竞争对手。”

屏幕前的羽生结弦，趋于石化。

金博洋知道他。被称作“四周跳之王”的选手说羡慕他的跳跃。被称作“横空出世的天才”的选手大大方方承认了自己在滑行方面不如一位小三岁的对手。金博洋甚至知道他的梦想是在A赛里完成一次干净漂亮的4A，并且天呐，他说他一定会成功。他说，期待他的到来。

羽生结弦狠狠掐了一下费尔南德兹的胳膊，满意地听到对方的痛呼和调侃——“嘿，想知道自己是不是在做梦可以，但是能不能不要闹我？”

“说真的，你打算怎么回应这份‘一生的承诺’，羽生·不敢要合照·结弦同学？”

“我不会让他失望的。也许还有另一份一生的承诺。”

8.  
升组第一年的大奖赛分站羽生结弦发挥出色，积分第五名进入总决赛。在主办方售卖比赛周边的地方他买了一本秩序册，发誓无论如何，这次要向金博洋请求一张合照和一份签名。

费尔南德兹看了他一眼：“再不去搭讪，天鹅迟早要飞的。”

“怎么？”

“不是吧，你真的不知道他有多受欢迎？虽然他把追着他跑的狂热男友女友粉全部婉拒了，但这可不意味着你能一直高枕无忧吧？”

梅德韦杰娃也来逗他：“还有个虎视眈眈的南森陈呢，你可抓紧吧！”

羽生结弦早不是当年刚进组由着师姐忽悠的人了，他反唇相讥得干脆利落：“zhenya，你相爱相杀嗑多了吧？整个滑圈我找不到比南森还要直的直男了。”

“那怎么了，DMHP和GGAD香得很。”

“啥？”

“Honestly，don't you read？哈利波特系列，你值得拥有。”

9.  
领奖台构成毫无悬念。

颁完奖羽生结弦看见金博洋牌子都没摘就慌不择路地在场馆里小跑，看样子是在躲人。

他怕他迷路——这位前辈的路痴事迹简直举世皆知——于是抄上胡乱收拾的背包就追上去，结果在洗手间一个没刹住车，竟然一头撞在暗恋的偶像的后背上。

要不是太丑，羽生结弦很想就地捂脸。这都什么事，他会被当成变态跟踪狂的吧？

他看着金博洋抖了一下，绝对是被他吓了一跳，气都没喘匀，一边转身一边说了一句很顺溜的英语。显然是因为常说，没有他参加采访时的沟沟坎坎。

但是让他愣在原地一个字都说不出的不是这些内容之外的部分。

"Sorry, I really have someone I like."

“……！”

10.  
结果等金博洋转过身，他自己也闹了个大红脸。

“对不起对不起，羽生选手，我以为是——没事，抱歉，刚刚那句话可不可以当我没说过？”

羽生结弦还在愣神，金博洋平复了情绪，向他伸出手：“嗯，你好，我是金博洋。”

“我知道！哦不，我是说，我是羽生结弦。嗯……你是我的偶像。”

“My pleasure.”

11.  
羽生结弦直到金博洋回到队伍里去和他告别的时候，都还不在状态。

极度喜悦之后的巨大眩晕席卷了他，他甚至就在人来人往的门厅处粗暴地扯下护腕，只为了看看他的胳膊上写的到底是不是金博洋说的那句话。

那灿烂的金色句子后面，开出一朵淡粉色的樱花。

12.  
晚宴的时候他们又见面，金博洋和他打招呼后去找喝的，羽生结弦终于开口问他能不能合照。大选手远不符合年龄的可爱让他一时不察，一句母语就说漏了嘴。

“我从很早就喜欢博洋君了，博洋君跳那个4Lz3T那天，是我第一次做成3Lz。”

他反应过来的时候暗道不好又松了口气，正庆幸英语不够游刃有余所以没有下意识说什么不着边际的话，结果金博洋噗嗤一声就笑了。

“我受够说英语啦，而且看起来羽生君也不喜欢。日语我说得更好。谢谢羽生君喜欢我的节目。”东京味的日语。他看《喰种》吗？

羽生结弦有点不开心。他不是想说喜欢节目，从来都不是，也不希望金博洋只当他是喜欢节目。

不过没关系的。他突然庆幸自己讨厌英语，获得了一个被偶像不经意间迁就的机会。

13.  
后来的日子就如同金博洋说的，他们一起比很多很多场赛。

金博洋来多伦多编舞的日子里羽生结弦常常问他要不要一起跑步，金博洋不是很介意几个人一起跑。他们就在少有人烟的郊野公园里一边跑步一边插科打诨。

羽生结弦在日复一日的提高中获得了和金博洋争夺金牌的实力，老实说这很难——他的节目内容分领先金博洋没错，但是金博洋的跳跃难度储备终归是高于他的：他本人小的时候Flip跳错刃，现在还没有学会4F。

你来我往，金牌时常易主，二人满不在乎，经常是颁奖一结束，奖牌往教练脖子上一挂，他们俩就勾肩搭背哥俩好地找吃的去了。教练才不管他们——两个教练团队，都知道金博洋是羽生结弦的灵魂伴侣，只是年轻选手还没捅窗户纸。

奥瑟就很急，当儿子养的选手，可赶紧把人追到手吧。崔姨就用一种混合了慈祥的看智障的眼神看着他：“着啥急，迟早的事。”

付彩姝不知道从哪里冒出来：“可不是嘛，迟早的事。”

14.  
他们共享了下两届奥运会的领奖台，金博洋就在他个人的第三届奥运会后，宣布将于赛季末退役。在发布会上，他说了一句被某个群体奉为圭臬的话：“羽生结弦选手不能算是我的接班人。他超越了我为花滑贡献的一切，也是他激励着我这么多年仍努力前行。一定要说的话，他不是‘四周跳之王’的延续，他是花滑之神最宠的美的化身。”

镜头拍到，坐在他旁边的羽生结弦又哭又笑，表情管理一塌糊涂。

15.  
这一年刚好有世团赛。

他们在表演滑上玩得很疯，金博洋拉着羽生结弦跳Tango Amore，羽生结弦反手就要让金博洋在他腿上下腰。一个Side-by-Side Twizzle进3F之后两人各自又跳了4A，满场沸腾中羽生结弦拿起了挡板上早就放好的话筒。

他的手有点抖。

“金博洋，我喜欢你。我不仅想和你分享同一片冰场，我也想和你用一间厨房。我有这个荣幸为你准备早餐吗？”是中文。听懂了的观众屏息凝神，毫不留情地让不明所以的其他观众闭嘴。

金博洋从容地张开双臂拥抱眼前人，就像很多年以前，他们在颁奖时分享的第一个拥抱。

他用掷地有声的中文回答：“是我三生有幸。”

16.  
又是几年过去。

金博洋是羽生结弦一个人的教练，每张K&C区的椅子都是他们两个一起坐。他们从不做什么出格的动作，但是仅仅是交接水杯之间闪现的无名指上的金属环，就已经闪瞎无数人的狗眼。

羽生结弦退役的时候也拿了好几轮大满贯，两人共同的房子里金牌银牌挂满了展示板，偶尔有铜牌，就会被众星拱月地放在中间。

费尔南德兹宇野昌磨陈巍周知方金杨彭程隋文静韩聪等人偶尔来做客，都表示没眼看。

17.  
他们还会在一起很多很多年。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *“最美的不是下雨天，是曾与你躲过雨的屋檐”，出自周董的歌《不能说的秘密》。  
> *“Honestly，don't you read？”第一部HP电影里赫敏的台词，她提到魔法石后面对罗恩哈利二脸懵逼有点恨铁不成钢，说了这句话，算是个梗吧。是私货，我嗑DMHP，并且耳闻过GGAD但因为太虐而么得入坑。


End file.
